Legacy of the Light
by Benjamin Vesta
Summary: Link awakens on the small isle of Koholint to find that not only can dreams come true, but so can nightmares. Rated T for mild to intense violence.
1. Prologue

_**Woohoo! My first fanfic! This is going to be epic, so keep on the lookout for updates. I have huge plans for this story, so don't expect it to end anytime soon. Oh yeah, be sure to review! Over and out, BV.**_

_**Disclaimer: While I am a huge fan of Nintendo and The Legend of Zelda, I do not own either of them in any way shape or form. Obviously. I mean, that's what fanfiction's all about, isn't it?**_

-Prologue-

Long ago, there were golden goddesses who created the world. They left their treasure, the Triforce, on the land they created. Does this story sound familiar? Forgive me for wasting time then. Perhaps I should skip on further. Perhaps I should skip all the way to the island. The island they call Koholint, or Isle of the Gods. It is a small island in the middle of nothing. Salt, water, and fish border the island. Several villages, hills, plateaus, and lakes make the whole of it. Overall unremarkable. That's what most people believed. However, there were three people who thought different. A Hylian soldier had heard of the island as a fairy tale place that rests in dreams. A delirious old man living on the island believed it to be a sacred shrine of the Goddesses. A prophetic sea creature knew it to be what it was. Does this sound familiar? Good, then these are the stories that shall be told.

Link awoke from his half sleep- half curse to the sound of waves crashing rocks. He lifted his head up from the piece of surprisingly buoyant wood he had floated on for the last several days. He was soaked to the bone and nearly frozen from the night winds. _I guess that's the price you pay for dealing with a wind fish,_ he thought grimly. He pushed himself up with a surprising amount of difficulty. He wondered why he felt so weak when he looked at his soggy tunic and remembered that he no longer was wearing the Great Fairy's red tunic that he had grown accustomed to over the last few weeks. Or few hours, more like it. _Was it really only a few hours? _He wondered. Dreams never made any sense to him. This last one was especially confusing. He paddled his piece of the broken ship to the rocky shore. The island appeared to be fairly small, with only one village in sight. He flexed his stiff muscles and stood up on a small patch of dirt that seemed out of place next to the rocks by the sea and sandy area above it.

"STOP! You can't touch that!" cried a voice from behind him. A small girl, about nine or ten, ran up to Link and kneeled down to the patch of dirt from which Link had just stumbled away. Link's mind was now fully in consciousness, and his eyes wide with shock. "You could've killed the sprout!" said the girl, who had apparently finished examining the dirt and was now brushing the dirt off her clothes. Link looked closer and saw that a small sapling was in the dirt patch.

"I'm sorry! I didn't see that there."

"Well pay attention to where you walk! Who are you anyway? And how did you get here?"

"I'm Link. My ship was destroyed in a storm and the wind brought me here. Who are you?"

"You have a ship!?" The girl's eyes widened. Link then had his first chance to really get a look at them. The irises were sea green, similar to Link's eyes, which were referred to as "Game Boy green." "I'm Nina!" Nina was short, with freckles and long brown pigtails. "Are you a pirate?"

Link laughed. "No I'm not a pirate."

"Oh. Can you tell me about your ship?" Nina seemed to have a thing for marine vessels. Link and Nina walked toward the village on the beach, Link describing the ship and Nina telling him about the boat man on the other side of the island.

They were nearing the village when Link turned to Nina and said, "Hey, one more thing. What's this island called?"

"This is the island of Koholint!" Nina chirped. Link's face turned from red to white to green before he could even think straight. For those of you that haven't played Link's Awakening, Koholint is the island where Link was imprisoned in a dream for what felt like weeks where he had to fight brutal monsters. He reached into his mind and came up with one thought. _This is my worst nightmare again._


	2. Palo Village

-Chapter 1-

Link's sword clanged against the bokoblin's, and the impact sent both him and the sword flying into the wall behind him. Link made a feeble attempt at scrambling back to his sword, but the bokoblin kicked it off the mountainside. _Great. I'm sure the blacksmith will love me now. Hey smith dude, you know that sword you lent me for my trip to Palo Village? Well… _Link thought this and chuckled, and then gulped as he realized he may very well be dead before this encounter happened. He thought about his situation. He had crashed on an island, found a village to stay in for a few days, set out into the mountains to the other side of the island, and now was facing death. What a way to wake up. The bokoblin was now closing in on him, pondering the many torturous ways he could kill Link. Link reached in his pockets and tried to find inspiration. There was a map of the world, a few red rupees, and… _what was that? _His hand wrapped around something he didn't recognize. It felt like it was made of wood, with a rope attaching it to something else. Of course! This was the slingshot he recovered from the ship! He slipped a rupee into the satchel, careful to hide it from the bokoblin.

"Hmm… do you thing you would taste better roasted or stewed?" said the bokoblin as it drew its sword to Link's neck. Link gasped and started to get up.

"You speak Hylian?" Link asked.

The bokoblin leaned forward and whispered into Link's ear. "Only to my prey." He drew back and gave a menacing cackle. Link seized the opportunity and sprung up to fight the bokoblin. He shot forth a rupee with all the power in the slingshot. The rupee went slightly off course and pierced the bokoblin's shoulder. The bokoblin, thrown off track by the sharp, unexpected pain in his shoulder, dropped the sword and reached up to draw the rupee from his skin. He immediately stopped laughing. Link lunged for the sword and the bokoblin lunged at Link and they both went to the ground. They rolled back and forth, punching and clawing at each other, taking turns trying to get the sword and trying to get the opponent away from said sword. The bokoblin finally grabbed hold of the sword, but Link made sure he never got to use it. Link pinned his adversary to the clay ground and held his wrists tight. The sword was dangerously close to Link's throat when he jumped up and kicked his opponent in the head for a knockout.

"Good riddance," Link muttered under his breath as he rolled the bokoblin off into the sea. The sword was still on the ground, and Link was about to toss it off with the bokoblin but then thought better of it. A monster's sword was better than no sword at all. As Link picked it up, his body felt drained. It was amazing that the bokoblin was able to wield this so perfectly in just one hand. Link clasped his right hand onto the hilt next to his left. _Oh well. I couldn't manage to get a shield for the other hand anyway. _He thought this and walked onward through the mountain. The part of the island he was walking through was very strange. It was made of clay and had a roof like a cave, was high above the ground like a hill, and had no wall between it and a watery grave. The section ahead of Link had a bit of a wall, making it dark. Link stepped carefully, but still managed to run into a stalagmite head on. Link picked himself off the hard, dry ground and rubbed his head. He should have seen that. In fact, he should have been able to see as lot more. Why was it so dark? Oh well. The area ahead had no wall. He would be better there. He walked into the area, surprised to see there was not only no wall, but almost no floor. It ended in a steep cliff that ended a good fifteen feet below him in a grassy area that stretched out as far as he could see. A small village waited off in the distance, most likely the village he had been meant to visit. He found a few small footholds in the cliffside, climbed down halfway, and jumped down the other half, landing rather unceremoniously on his back. He sat up and prodded at the injured area. Nothing was broken. After a few minutes of letting the pain settle down, Link broke into a run, not wanting to waste a moment that he could be sailing back to Hyrule. Ah, Hyrule. It had been over a year since he had been there. He longed to see his home, his village, and Zelda. It had been so long since had seen Zelda. She occupied his thoughts almost all the time he had been voyaging. He remembered the first thing he said to Marin when he woke up in the Wind Fish's dream was, "Zelda… Where are you Zelda?" Link shuddered at the memory of the Koholint and its nightmares. Soon, he reached the village. When he entered, it seemed like something big was going on in the town square. He poked his way through the crowd of villagers to see a man dressed in fine robes of all sorts of mismatching colors. A stand in front of the man said The Amazing Haz-Aran. He appeared to be a magician of sorts, reading people's minds and such. When Link came to the front of the crowd, the magician looked at him strangely and said, "And now for my grand finale, I am going to perform a mystifying flying show, but I will need a volunteer." Link walked away, not particularly interested in seeing a magic show. He had better things to do.

He walked into a large-ish building that he thought was the residence of the town's leader. A small man with a thin black mustache and bald head was sitting at a fireplace reading a book and sipping a cup of tea. Seeing Link, he set down his tea and book and walked up to his visitor.

"Well there, aren't we bold? Walking into a house without as much as knocking?" The man said with a sarcastic voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought this was the mayor's office." Link said, embarrassed by his mistake.

"Well, you were right, but this is also the mayor's home, so please be a little courteous. Now what do you want?" the mayor said, clearly wanting Link to be gone.

"I was wondering if you could direct me to the boat worker. I was told by the leader of the village on the South Beach that he could help me." This seemed to help. The mayor's entire demeanor changed. He seemed like he was trying to be nicer to Link because of his connection with the village. Link got his directions and left the mayor, still puzzling over may be so important about the village at which he had woken up. He walked through the village along many narrow cobblestone streets. The village seemed to be very busy now, either because the magician's show was over or because he was getting further from it. He rounded one last corner and saw the end of the village. A stretch of road and then more fields, ended by a small strip of beach a few yards ahead of it made up the outskirts. Link saw no boat worker anywhere. Then, just as he was starting to head back to the village, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He spun back in surprise to face the tapper.

"Well hello there Link. Good to see you again after all this time!" said The Amazing Haz-Aran.

_**Okay, I'm not sure about this ending. I kind of wanted to keep writing and make this chapter longer, but I wasn't sure. I will be starting the next chapter shortly anyway, so be sure to read and review! Over and out, BV.**_


	3. The Amazing Wind Fish

_**Alright, the next chapter. This is going to be very big. Not big as in length, well maybe in length too, but mainly in awesomeness. As for you grammar Nazis, I used incorrect grammar. I'm sorry. I couldn't think of a good way to write it without making it a fragment. So please, overlook it this time. As for you non-Nazis, enjoy. Over and out, BV.**_

-Chapter 2-

Link was racking his brain, furiously thinking of where they could have met. He didn't look familiar. His face was completely foreign. Then again, his clothes looked somehow familiar. Where could he have seen them before? Was he really able to read minds?

"Perhaps you don't recognize me like this. Allow me to give you a name that may bring back your memories. I am the human form of the Wind Fish," said Haz-Aran. If Link had been drinking coffee at the moment, he surely would have spewed it out to the world, effectively ruining Haz-Aran's expensive garbs. As it was, Link was drinking air at the time, so he succeeded only in choking himself. "Are you quite alright?" inquired Haz-Aran. "Sorry to startle you. I see you have made it to the real Isle of Koholint." Link was hesitant to reply, not sure whether this was real or some sort of trick. If it was a trick, how did the person know about Link's dealings with the Wind Fish? And if it wasn't…

"What do you mean, 'after all this time'?" asked Link, trying to get to the bottom of it. Haz-Aran seemed to just wave this off.

"Oh, well. It hasn't been to long for you, but I had two more dreams similar to yours while I was waiting for you to come here." Link tensed and looked curiously at the man, still not trusting. He probably wouldn't trust him even if it truly was the Wind Fish. After all, the Wind Fish caused him to be stuck in a dream island for what felt like nearly a month, having him face nightmares that still scared him to no end. "You are curious as to how I am in this form, are you not?" asked the Wind Fish, if that was truly what he was. "Do you remember the statue you saw on your travels? 'The Wind Fish in name only, for it is neither,' I believe was the quote it read." Link nodded, remembering how he had never been able to understand the meaning behind the words. "Well, it is somewhat true. Though a fish is my natural form, I rarely use it for anything besides sleeping," he paused, sensing Link's unease. "You seem distressed. What is it?"

"I think you're actually telling the truth. If you are, that means you know how awful it was." Haz-Aran looked puzzled over Link's statement.

"Whatever do you mean? I thought you enjoyed the adventure of it! Why, isn't that exactly why you left Hyrule in the first place? To find that adventure?"

"I enjoyed meeting Marin. I enjoyed flying with the help of the Rooster. I enjoyed meeting the Great Fairy at the Color Dungeon. That is all I enjoyed. The nightmares, just like in any dream, were unnatural. They wouldn't scare me in the real world. I would kill them easily. When they are nightmares, they take a grip on your mind and then use it to destroy your heart. In normal dreams, you can pinch yourself to wake up. This wasn't my dream though. It was yours, so death meant actual death through your magic. You can understand the fear that would come of this, can't you?" Haz-Aran stopped and stared, mouth opened slightly, but with no words coming forth. Eventually his voice came back.

"I… I had no idea. I am truly sorry." Then his eyes lit up, seeming to have an idea. "Now that you're awake, can't you fight monsters and go on adventures?"

"What do you have in mind?"

The conversation that ensued was very long and not many clever things were said, so I will skip it because I am lazy and don't want to write all those quotation marks. Instead, I will tell you what the Wind Fish wanted to get across to Link. Koholint was a real island. The one in his dream was just that. A dream version of Koholint, which is much different from the real island. Anyone who's ever had a dream could tell you that.

What's more, the real Koholint was being threatened too. It was a threat of awesome proportions. Only the power of… well, everything powerful in the universe, could stop it. That's why Link would need the power of the Triforce. Now, allow me to resume their conversation at the very end.

"Link, Wind Fish, you have done well to-" Oops! I went a little too far. Let's see… where's the rewind button? Here we go!

"Alright, what do I need to do first," Link asked, now fully trusting the Wind Fish.

"Think back. What was the most important thing you did? What would you want to have done first on your adventure in my dream?" The Wind Fish questioned in reply.

"Well… I don't know."

"There are a few places here in Koholint that are the same as in the dream," the Wind Fish hinted. Link's eyes lit up. He knew where he was going next. After borrowing some money, desperately haggling, and buying a horse named Epona from a rancher, Link was ready. He rode off into the sunset, Haz-Aran on his own horse behind Epona, towards his first trial, the Color Dungeon.


	4. On the Way to the Dungeon

_**So a lot of my imaginary readers have been asking for a map of the island. I decided I might as well put a description in this chapter so that all my adoring fans (thank you Spiral-of-Fools) can know what Link is going through. Also, a question I got from an imaginary reader was if the Wind Fish would be a main character. The answer is yes, but unfortunately there is no option for the Wind Fish on the choosing your characters. If anybody knows how to complain to the creators of fanfiction, please tell me so I can. Over and out, BV.**_

-Chapter 3-

Link awoke to the sound of growling. He jerked his head up to see what dangers were above him. _I told Haz-Aran we should have camped out further up the mountain._ The growling seemed eerily close. Link craned his neck. There was nothing on either side. Link shook Haz-Aran, who was still asleep in dog form. His eyes opened sleepily and his ears perked up.

"Can you fight monsters?" Link whispered. Haz-Aran changed into a human and pulled on the robes he had used as blankets against the harsh night wind.

"You got something for me to fight them with?"

"Change into something strong enough to carry this," Link said, indicating the bokoblin's sword. Haz-Aran quickly turned into a Lizalfos and they both walked to where their horses were tied up, ready to face whatever came their way. Link held up his slingshot with a bunch of rotten grapes he found at camp resting in the satchel. The growling continued, but nothing appeared. Then suddenly, a bush shook violently and from behind it appeared two Pols Voice and a Like Like. Link muttered something under his breath, which I can't repeat because it was quiet, so as not to scare his predators into striking and it was probably obscene, and then motioned for the Wind Fish to sneak behind the enemies. The monsters advanced on Link and he ran ahead of them, taunting them and shooting grapes in the Like Like's (for lack of a better word) mouth. A Pols Voice lunged at Link, and caused a gash to form on his leg. He tossed the thing off his leg and into the Like Like's (once again for lack of a better word) mouth. They struggled to get each other off and the other Pols Voice came charging on Link, now defenseless as he sat on the ground wounded. _The first person who saw this and thought it was a cute bunny must have had a hard time. _He fired maniacally at the charging Pols Voice hoping he could land a grape in its eye and sat up in a strategic position, ready to evade the attack. As it got closer it opened its mouth, showed its fangs, and then stopped. It fell down and Link got to see the enormous sword in its back, leaving a mark similar to the one on the Like Like a few yards away. Haz-Aran came up to the Pols Voice, now in human form.

"Pretty good shot if I do say so myself."

"It could've been better."

Haz-Aran raised a skeptical eyebrow. "How so?"

"Maybe you could've timed it to hit before it did." Haz-Aran looked at his bleeding leg for the first time. He quickly bent down to assess the damage. It wasn't too serious, but it would certainly be hard to complete the Color dungeon with it there. He wrapped a makeshift bandage around it and went back to the bodies.

"You dropped something," the Wind Fish said, picking up the map Link had carried in his pockets, apparently thrown out of said pockets during the battle. He brought it to Link and leaned back against a rock overcome with moss (making it surprisingly comfortable) next to him. He unrolled the map and looked at it curiously.

"I guess the Hylians haven't yet explored this territory."

"What do you mean?" Link asked.

"Look at this," the Wind Fish said as he pointed to the border of the map, "Nothing here but water. This is where Koholint is." He was right. Link remembered the first day he was in the Wind Fish's dream, he was told he was on Koholint Island and thought to himself, _Koholint? Where the heck's Koholint? It's not on any map I've ever seen. _That last part seemed strange to him since he had brought so many sea charts on his voyage.

"Here, look at this," the Wind Fish said, tossing Link's map aside and pulling out another map of his own.

The map showed all of Koholint. The entire island was shaped like a square, much like in the Wind Fish's dream. At the southernmost tip, there was a rocky beach with a sandy area north of it. After that, a mountain started to form in the central area, with a stretch of caves to the west and a thick jungle to the east. Further north, the mountain sloped further creating a system of mountains and plateaus, running on top of the western caves. After the mountains, there was a large field of grass taking up about two thirds of that horizontal section of the map. On the east, where the grass was not, there laid a stretch of low dirt followed by a dark, enchanted forest. Those two seemed to end at exactly the same point, with a small portion of the west coast forming Palo Village. The rest of the island was desert, coming up all the way to the north coast.

"A lot of stuff is underground, too. There are lots of caverns and hideouts and old mining sites. You should probably go there sometime," said the Wind Fish, putting the map down and turning toward Link.

"I may have to. You know, you said Glitch was sucking up the Earth's energy." Wait a minute. Let me see this for a second. Oh wow. I am so sorry. I just realized that I forgot a few key details in the conversation between Link and the Wind Fish at Palo Village. Hmm… I guess I should give you the full conversation, shouldn't I? Here goes.

"What do you have in mind?" Link asked. Haz-Aran was almost convincing Link. He might as well hear the proposition out.

"Well, you should know before we begin that I am an expert on dreams. I study them. And my dreams usually reflect the real world in some way. My dream of Koholint was simply an altered, exaggerated form of the real Koholint." Link backed away a few steps, now more worried than ever that it truly was the Wind Fish. "You see, this island is truthfully the island of the Goddesses. Secrets of the Triforce have been buried here since the beginning of time. Those secrets could bring down the world if they fell into the wrong hands."

"What makes mine the right ones?" Link asked curiously. He had a bad feeling, almost like he would be sick, though he couldn't place why it was there.

"Not yours, Link. Ours. If we can work together, we can help the world stay together. You see, in a way, my dream was a test for you. You passed with flying colors. You proved that you could destroy nightmares to save Koholint. Now this is what you have to do again."

"How are there nightmares here?" Link asked. He shuddered at the thought of nightmares escaping to the real world.

"Not really nightmares. But it is something you would expect to see in a nightmare rather than the real world." Link looked at him. He appeared to be about 175 pounds. Link thought about the physics of it for a while and decided he could trust this man about half as far as he could throw him. "Well, there's really no need to look at me that way," said Haz-Aran, seeing the daggers Link's eyes were throwing. "You see, it started nearly twenty years ago. A new story was beginning, and new challenges arose. Everything was nearly complete, but then just before the end, something was planted inside it. Do I need to tell you what this story is?"

Link shook his head. It was his story. The game known as Link's Awakening was made almost twenty years ago. "What went wrong?" He asked simply.

"It's what your people would call a glitch. This may be strange to think about, but it is every strong thing in the game combined into a heaping junk pile. Moblins, nightmares, even your sprite; they all make up the glitch." There was a pause. He appeared to be finished.

"You know, I still don't trust you," Link said, breaking the silence.

"Well, perhaps I can change your mind. Is it true that you have still not heard from Zelda since Hyrule flooded?" Hyrule had a very bad tsunami a few months back while Link was at sea. He never heard from the princess, only from Hyrulean Messengers. Link nodded grimly. "Well then I assume you would want to hear from her, no?"  
Link glared at him. "What would you know about it?" In response to this, Haz-Aran pulled out a shield with a reflective surface. It glimmered for a moment before projecting a faint image of Zelda in a quiet garden. She spoke softly.

"Link, if you're hearing this, then it means I'm far away from Hyrule. I've escaped from the Hyrule's flood and the demons that rode the waves in. I've gone to sea at the suggestion of Haz-Aran, a faithful guard at our castle. He should be showing you this if he hasn't suffered in combat. Link, I beg you, go back to sea. Escape Hyrule while you still can! Please. If I never see you again, I want to say good-bye and thank you for your service." She placed her hand on whatever magic lens was filming her actions and faded away.

"Alright, what do I need to do first?" Link asked, now fully trusting the Wind Fish.

"Think back. What was the most important thing you did? What would you want to have done first on your adventure in my dream?" The Wind Fish questioned in reply.

"Well… I don't know."

"There are a few places here in Koholint that are the same as in the dream," the Wind Fish hinted. Link's eyes lit up. He knew where he was going next. After borrowing some money, desperately haggling, and buying a horse named Epona from a rancher, Link was ready. He rode off into the sunset, Haz-Aran on his own horse behind Epona, towards his first trial, the Color Dungeon. And he couldn't help but think,

_**Oh my gosh. I think I just doubled my story's length. Haha, expect longer chapters once I get into dungeons, because it's doubtful that I'll spend more than two chapters on one dungeon. Oh yeah, one of my fan fiction peeps (yes, this one's real) gave me an idea. If you don't read and review, I will give you a paralyzing injection with an extremely dull needle, stick a knife in your foot, and toss you unceremoniously into a human sized frying pan where I will sear your body and feed a group of homeless people your charred remains. Credit for the threat goes to yours truly, but credit for the idea of threatening goes to Sorceress of Shadows. You're awesome Sorceress! Over and out, BV.**_


	5. The Reason I Breathe

_**Okay guys, I'm genuinely sorry for being gone so long. I missed you all very much. But here is a new chapter, feel free to read it. It clears up the confusing end to the last chapter and then some. Enjoy!**_

-Chapter 4-

_I fight for you, Zelda. _This was the thought in his mind as soon as he left for the Color Dungeon and the same thought he had in his head now. And his mind was now very emphatic that she was the _only_ reason he fought. Nothing else could persuade him to do this. He felt his leg, still weak and sore from the encounter with the Pols Voice. He couldn't walk very well, and this was a whole different story.

"Take your time, Link. We have all day," piped up the Wind Fish, standing on the other side of the room, poised to attack with the sword(which he had made lighter by breaking off part of the blade) resting in one hand and the Mirror Shield held high in the other. Link knew he had as long as he needed, but hoped he wouldn't need much. Steeling himself further would only lose time, so he said a silent prayer and ran forth with renewed vigor, into the bouncing colored tiles. He crashed to the ground and whimpered in the pain of the moment, seemingly concentrated completely into one awful second. _No pain is worse than this. _The tile threw him back in the air and he proved himself wrong by making impact with another tile, yellow and ominous beneath his shattered leg. When he crashed to the ground a third time, he thanked the goddesses that it was over, then cursed the Pols Voice for leaving his leg in such a condition. Despite the brave face he put on, it still took all of ten minutes before he could advance to the next room. He had to take a few minutes to collect enough energy and wind to stand, then staunch the bleeding in his leg, now gushing freely from the excitement. Link took the sword and marched into the third room of this dungeon. _Has it really only been two rooms?_ Though the dungeon remained partially true to its dream form, many of the rooms were mixed up. The next room was a square area colored with green and red walls and an ornate yellow metal floor, just like the last room and seemingly all the rooms. There was a pit in the center and color-shifting tiles on the border of the room. A set of stairs led up to an area a foot or two above Link's head at the opposite end of the room. Link took all this in and then realized something else.

"Umm… Where's the door?" Link asked hesitantly. Before he could get an answer, a pack of Orange Stalfos jumped from the pit. Without saying a word, they got in a battle stance, Link moving to the southwest corner with his sword and the Wind Fish moving to the northwest corner with the Mirror Shield and a large stick he had found and used as a staff. They lured two Stalfoses each to their corner. They exchanged glances just before they attacked. Though Link didn't quite want to admit it, they made a great natural team in battle. Perhaps it was due to the Wind Fish's experience in Hyrulean combat. Link performed a few easily evaded thrusts and got behind them, keeping them in the corner. One threw a bone at him while the other swung with another bone. It became clear to Link at the last second that he could only hope to avoid one attack. He threw his body left, intercepting the thrown bone with his chest. The pain of the impact only lasted for a moment before Link countered by faking up with his sword and then delivering a sweeping kick to their fragile legs, leaving them both on the floor for an easy kill.

Meanwhile, the Wind Fish was handling his lot a little differently. He lured them further off, fencing(and I use the term "fencing" loosely) with staff against bone until he was two steps up the stairs, having altitude to his advantage. He then knocked them both back as he thrust his staff forward. They jumped back away from the stairs and into the pit. A treasure chest appeared on top of the stairs. The Wind Fish rushed to grab its contents with Link following closely behind. Inside they found something surprising.

"What is it?" Link said as he came to the Wind Fish's side. "Did you find something to get us out of this room?"

"Maybe, maybe not. You should take a look at this," said the Wind Fish, holding up his loot. It was a small paper with a few words scrawled out on it.

"This looks like a note from Slender," Link said, not quite sarcastically. It did look a little like one of the many notes you have to collect to fully evade Slender-Man's wrath. "It says… there is no way out. And then it has a picture of something." That something looked just a little too much like Slender-Man. They looked around the room quietly. There was no demon. There was also no exit.

"Are you ready to have your leg hurt again?"

What happened afterwards could be told to you three different ways. Here is what Link would say happened: The Wind Fish told him the idea, and when Link was judging the distance down, he was pushed down into the pit, where he proceeded to land on the sharp edge of a Stalfos's sword. He recovered from the blow and then fought off the Stalfos on which he hadn't landed.

Here is what the Wind Fish would say happened: He had the idea to go down the pit and see what was down there. While he was putting the note back into the chest, seeing it was no longer of any importance, Link peered down over the edge and then jumped down, knocking out the Stalfoses.

Here is what actually happened: The Wind Fish explained to Link that the pit may be an option for escape. Link was hesitant, so he looked over inside the pit to try and see if there were any doors that led out. The Wind Fish was walking up the stairs to get a better view down the pit and accidentally dropped the note. He chased it as it flew across the room and bumped into Link, causing him to fall and hit his head on one of the Stalfos's helmets. The Wind Fish hurried to the chest to put it back in while Link tried to fight the Stalfoses. Eventually they were beat. The Wind Fish called down to Link.

"Anything down there?"

Link replied, "Yeah. Four exits and about a gallon of blood."

"It can't be _that_ bad."

"You try it then!" And so the Wind Fish did. He jumped down and saw Links bleeding leg. It wasn't so bad, but if it kept bleeding at the drop of a hat, he'd have to put a tourniquet around it. Link put his head down and readied himself for whatever medical procedure the Wind Fish would do. Instead, he heard strange growls. He looked up to see a giant Moldorm coming in. The Wind Fish took Link's sword and threw him across the room into a corner. Link tried to get up, but couldn't. The Wind Fish fought back the Moldorm. He swung at its head and it lunged for his arm. He went into a frenzy of chops and slices on its neck. It seemed to work, but then it got angry and ran out of the room and back in through another doorway. It was about to go straight for Link. Linkclosed his eyes, and got ready to die. He forced himself to stop shaking, and then open his eyes back up. And then he saw it. It was four inches from his face, seemingly stopped in time. The it turned to stone and disintegrated. The Wind Fish stood there, sword in the air where the Moldorm was. They each had a huge sigh of relief. They were alive. They were unprepared for the battle, but alive. Link closed his eyes and laughed. _You are the reason I fight Zelda. And Haz-Aran, Wind Fish: You are the reason I breathe._


	6. The Color Dungeon

_**I'm back! So, I feel kind of bad for making the last chapter end where it did, but I really didn't want you to have to wait even longer. I don't know. Maybe I should've kept writing. I don't know if anybody actually reads this besides Spiral. But I digress. Sit back, relax, and enjoy the Color Dungeon.**_

Link drew his sword very carefully. He didn't know what was behind him or what its tricks were, but he knew to be careful. After all, the Wind Fish wasn't with him anymore.

He turned around slowly. His eyes were greeted by two Stalfoses. At least, they looked like Stalfoses. They were red and blue instead of orange or green, and they wore long capes around their bodies. And their skulls somehow seemed bigger than they should be. Oddly enough, they didn't do anything. They didn't initiate any battle. They just stood in silence. _I wonder how the Wind Fish is faring now, up on the top floor, _thought Link. Something seemed strange about these skeletons, and he thought maybe something was going on up there too.

The skeletons started moving. The blue one walked forward and the red one walked in circles around the blue one. Link stared down the hallway. He couldn't do much except prepare for whatever was going to happen when they reached him. When they did, they stopped their odd circling movement and stood directly in front of him, just as they were before, unmoving. Link put up his shield and sword. After a few seconds of nothing, he took a stab at one. The blade bounced off its skin. Link stared, wide-eyed, and backed into the door.

Just a few minutes before, the Wind Fish had saved Link's life from the Moldorm. Afterwards, they went through one of the doorways. It led to a dark room with no obvious exits. When they tried to venture through they got separated. The Wind Fish found a staircase leading up and Link found a door. When Link had realized the Wind Fish was not with him, he tried to go back, but the door locked him into an empty room. Poes appeared. Link fought them off and expected the door to unlock, but it didn't. Instead, another door appeared on the opposite end of the room.

He hesitated, but decided to go in case it led him back to the Wind Fish. When he entered, he found yet another room of tiles that sprung up in the air. Luckily, he wouldn't have to use them. There was a set of stairs on his side of the room, which was separated from the other by a chasm, easily traversed by the springing tiles. He walked up the stairs. It led to a room that was empty and separated from another by a mirror.

"Link! Is that you?" The question came from nowhere. Link whirled around in a 360 degree circle.

"Who said that?" He pulled out his sword. "Where are you?"

"It's me! I'm behind the glass! Can't you see me?" Link suddenly recognized the voice. It was the Wind Fish.

"What do you mean, see you? It's a mirror!"

"Not on this side, it isn't. Can you get back over here? I think I know the way from here."

"No, there's a door I can't unlock."

"Well, if you get a small key, come back here. Until then, I think it's best we go on our separate ways. Maybe we can meet up at the Great Fairy's chamber."

"Okay, good luck." With that, Link walked away. A thought struck him as he went down the stairs. He would have to fly across the tiles again.

_**Ouch. Frankly, I don't want to write about that again. So, maybe I'll write from the Wind Fish's perspective. I won't do this a lot, but expect it some of the time in case they get separated again. Back to the story!**_

The Wind Fish walked out the door of the room. In that room, there was a conveyor belt-

thing spanning the whole floor with a colored switch controlling it. The room had three exits: the one he came from, the one leading to room with the glass, and a staircase. There were many holes in the ground, so he would have to be wary of his step, which was in fact the movement of the conveyor belt floor. He was rushing toward a pit and sidestepped this disaster by jumping onto another panel of flooring. This only resulted in him rushing toward death once more. He jumped away a few more times and eventually grabbed hold of the switch. As long as he stayed on the switch, he'd be okay. He pulled it once. The tiles flipped over to a green surface and started going all different directions. He switched it again. This time they were yellow. Once more, and they turned red, which he had earlier surmised to be the easiest way to get to the staircase. He walked across the tiles, only slipping up and almost falling once, and walked down the stairs.

What greeted him there was a room covered with green and red glowing tiles and two urns on the corners of the room. The other exit was on the last corner, locked. He walked across the room, contemplating the best course of action, when suddenly, snakes emerged from the urns. They slithered across the room, advancing on him. He walked back, and walked back further, and then jumped up as high as he could manage. The snakes, of course, reacted to this sudden movement by darting up into the air where he was. He quickly fell back down and landed in a crouch. He sprang up as the snakes were falling down. He took his staff and skewered one against the wall by its head. The other one charged him at an insane speed. He barely had time to sidestep the attack. Before he could regain his footing, the snake lunged for his head. The Wind Fish dropped down to the floor, moving his head out of the line of fire. He scrambled to get up, and in doing so, he kicked the snake away just before it could strike again. He got up, saw the snake hesitating before it attacked again, and with an air of finality, thrust his staff down upon its neck. The snake disintegrated and a key dropped from the ceiling. He grabbed the key and thought. If he went back, he could unlock the door Link spoke of and try to find him. Or would that work? No, he decided. It was better they explored separately.

He went through the next room and was surprised. Almost the whole floor was gone. The room below looked like some kind of prison, filled to the brim with Stalfoses. Or perhaps some were real skeletons.

He thought for a moment. What was he supposed to do? Only the floor at the doorway where he came from and where the exit was remained, with a minimal amount on the sides of the walls. His only option appeared to be sidling across the walls, but there wouldn't be a whole lot of room for error with the size of the floor. There had to be a better way. He picked up some silt from the ground where it was broken off. He had seen some movie where someone had to cross an invisible walkway and threw sand to see where it was, and decided to try it for himself. But to no avail. There wasn't an invisible walkway, just air. He examined the room again. Strangely, he found that the exit was actually a few feet lower to the ground than the entrance. He tried to think of a reason for this and drew up blank. He decided to throw some more silt, further this time. Miraculously, it landed. It lay in the center of the room, apparently floating in the air. But that wasn't all. It appeared as if something was on top of the mysterious platform. The Wind Fish steeled himself, planted his staff on the ground, got a running start, and vaulted over the room! He was about to fall in with the Stalfoses, but he grabbed the edge of the floating platform just in time. As he touched it, it began to regain visibility. A treasure chest lay atop it. He opened it up and lifted the contents into the air so he could see them. A voice sounded from nowhere.

_You got the Gravity Boots! Use them to intensify or lighten the effects of gravity for the wearer!_

The Wind Fish looked around. That voice was familiar somehow. Who, or what, was it?

"Who's there?" The Wind Fish yelled.

"Please don't tell me you've forgotten your friend the Great Fairy, now!"

_**Yo guys, once again I'm not sure about the ending, but you've waited long enough to read this. Hope you liked it! Now, if you don't review I will use my newly found site-hacking skills to find you and read all your stories, then flame them. So choose wisely, readers, choose wisely. *menacing laugh***_


	7. Legend of the Light

_**Eeeeeey readers! I'm back, did you miss me? No? Okay…**_

Link shut the door behind him. He hoped to the Gods that he had just met the last of the springing tiles. This past time, the Wind Fish wasn't there to help staunch the blood flow, so it took him quite a while. He limped forward, surveying the room ahead. There was a staircase going down and a one-way door. He figured the door led to a mini-boss so he went down the stairs in case he could find any items.

He couldn't quite figure out what the puzzle was in this room. There was a gap in the floor preventing him from crossing the traditional way, a switch, a bomb flower, several blocks on the edge of the gap, and a bridge that couldn't be crossed because the blocks were in the way. So he tried the obvious first. He placed the bomb flower near the blocks. But it wasn't meant to be that easy. He hit the switch and the bridge retreated into the floor. Now Link was even more at a loss. He looked across the gap. It would be jumpable with Roc's Feather, but that was a luxury no longer available. He hit the switch back and forth a few times to see if anything would happen. Of course, nothing did. He continued on in this manner, flipping the switch indiscriminately and even throwing a bomb flower into the pit until he got frustrated and kicked one of the blocks! Much to his surprise, the block slid into the gap where the bridge was. He laughed. As always, a simple, yet elegant solution. He would have to get used to these puzzles. He hit the switch once more and walked across the bridge, ready to press on.

Then a thought hit him. _What was the bomb flower for?_ There were no cracked blocks obstructing the exit. There was no Dodongo. What could it be used for? He shook off this thought and left the room. If there was another way to enter the next room, he'd know about it shortly.

And shortly it was. When he entered the room, the door locked behind him. There appeared to be another exit which would lead up and out of the way. Out of the way of this Gleeok.

The Wind Fish pressed on after talking to the Great Fairy. These Gravity Boots would certainly help him. He could walk on air and underwater. He was using this to his advantage in the next room.

The floor was not entirely intact, to say the least. He was fighting a pack of Skulltulas and running across the air as he did it. When they were gone, he expected the doors to open, but they didn't. He couldn't think of what else to do. The room was empty. Then suddenly, a bomb came from the sky(the ceiling was full of holes as well as the floor)! It landed on the door and blew up the lock. The Wind Fish smiled in spite of his confusion. There was certainly more than one way to solve a puzzle.

The next room was up a set of stairs. When he finished walking them, he walked in on something very strange. There was a Gleeok in the room, fighting with Link. The Gleeok appeared to be winning. It only had two heads left, but it was certainly taking full advantage of them. One was being used to hold Link in place while he slashed wildly. The other was about to chomp his head off. The Wind Fish floated over to them and bashed the Gleeok that was holding Link captive in the head with the Mirror Shield. Link fell down just as the Gleeok lunged for his head.

"You make good time." Link said as he slashed at one head.

The Wind Fish floated to the ground. "I try." He tried to pierce the Gleeok's skin with his staff, but to no avail. So he climbed up its neck and started beating it with his staff. Link cut off the head that tried to eat him earlier. Now it had only one head left, so it started fighting ferociously. It nearly shook the life out of the Wind Fish, who was holding on to the back of its neck. Link went up to slice its head off, but The Wind Fish was thrown off. He floated down and landed. Now that the Gleeok wasn't preoccupied by The Wind Fish's head, it darted straight at Link. Instinctively, Link held up his sword for the Gleeok to eat. It worked, but it didn't quite kill him. Instead, he literally ate the sword and Link was left defenseless. The Gleeok shook its head insanely out of pain. Link pulled out his slingshot, but he didn't have any ammo. The Wind Fish turned to him.

"What do we do now?"

"I guess we could wait for it to calm down and you could climb its neck again. I'll try to find something sharp so I can cut off its head." The head in question was now swinging violently toward them. The Wind Fish seized the opportunity and suck up the Mirror Shield. The Gleeok rammed into it and was stunned for a split second. In that time, The Wind Fish latched onto its skull and rode on its head. That just made it angrier. The Wind Fish beat its eyes with his staff so he couldn't see Link approaching and delivering the final blow with a broken piece of the lock for the room's entrance.

They watched as the Gleeok's body shined for a minute and then disappeared with a puff of light. In its place were a heart container and not one, but two swords! And these weren't just handcrafted Bokoblin swords, these were real, first-class, grey metal blades.

"So is this the part where we meet the Great Fairy and I get a new tunic?"

"Something like that."

They gathered their swords and heart container, then proceeded into the next room. _**Now's the part where you guys start playing Skyward Sword's Temple of Time music! **__**watch?v=O0np8WU2Znw**__** Seriously, it's really effective.**_

_Farore was alone in the room. She thought the others had left to the Heavens, and stayed behind to give the world one more blessing. She stared at the golden embodiment of herself. It was beautiful. She wanted to protect it with all her might, so she created the Elementals, tireless sentinels of nature. One of Air, one of Fire, one of Water, and one of Courage. Before she left, Din and Nayru came in. They saw what she was up to and decided to join. Din left three Elementals, tireless sentinels of Earth. One of Sand, one of Lava, and one of Power. Nayru, too, left three Elementals, tireless guardians of Law. One of Space, one of Time, and one of Wisdom. Then they ascended together, trusting in their creations to protect the world. But this was not to be had. The Elementals couldn't protect it from everything. When the first storm came, they fled to the Isle of the Gods, an ancient place of worship. Now that they are no longer there to repel evil, the Triforce is indifferent to it. This is why your struggle is so fierce. This, is the Legend of the Light._

_"Hello boys. I am the Great Fairy, Kita. Sit down; there is much for you to learn."_

Link and the Wind Fish stared in awe of the creature that had appeared in this shrine of color. It beckoned them to the stools that were in the corner.

_"Yes, the Legend of the Light. The one that has been all but forgotten. I said that a storm came, and I do not exaggerate. But there is another storm coming. Instead of tearing them away, this one shall bring the Elementals together. There is a great evil, and there is a great power. This power, you already know of. It is the Glitch. A human created it to destroy the world here, and the only place that is safe from it is here. This place wasn't thought of until after the glitch was made, so it is not possible for it to come here. This is the safe haven. But the evil, it is different. It is not powerful as we speak, but every day it gets stronger, trying to enslave the glitch as his tool, and then he will have the power of the entire world, just as the Glitch has been leeching it up. Then he will take the Triforce. This simply cannot happen. You must bring the Elementals together, that they may show you the way to the Sacred Realm. If your spirits are pure, you will stop him from obtaining this. If not… I fear he may be the most powerful person there is. So, heroes, will you undertake this journey? Will you accept this quest?"_

"How do we start?" Link asked.

_"I will show you the way to the first, but after that, the path will present itself. Of course, truly the first thing you shall do," _she waved her hand and several tunics surrounded her, _"is take your new tunic!"_

Link grinned and looked at them. Instead of just red and blue, there were many colors to choose from. There was a red one that would double his attack power, a yellow one that enabled the wearer to shoot sword beams, a blue one that reduced damage taken by half, a gray one that gave the wearer telekinesis to a minor extent, a purple one that gave the wearer a special sight where they could analyze puzzles more easily, a white one that lit up dark rooms, and a black one that was a combination of the red and blue. It upped attack by 150% and reduced damage to 75%. Link had a tough time deciding. They all seemed so powerful.

_"You can come back and get a new one whenever you need, if that helps your decision." _That did. If he ever had to go into a dark place, he could come back to get a white tunic, so he didn't need one now. The choice was really between purple and gray. He pondered for a moment longer.

"I'll take the gray one," Link said. He changed into it. It could only move certain things, so Link tried using it on some boulders. Lo and behold they moved where Link wanted them to. He tried it on some other stuff to get the hang of it. He could move boulders and pots, but not the other tunics, and much to his dismay, the Wind Fish.

_"If you are satisfied, I can transport you out of the dungeon now. Then, you can make your way to a boat at Palo Village; its course is set for an island just a little ways away from here. There is where you'll find the Fire Elemental."_

"Alright then, make it so," said The Wind Fish. Their bodies glowed for a second, then just as the Gleeok, disappeared in a puff of light. They reappeared outside the Color Dungeon. It was already late at night, so they set up camp there. They slept with their new swords in hand, ready to fight any danger in the night. But none would come. Not on that night. That night was the beginning of the darkness.

And they would have to struggle to defend the Light.

_**Wow. That was good! I hope. I tend to feel really good about things and then figure out they suck and vice versa. But this actually felt pretty good. Especially the music. I don't think I could've written that part without the music playing, and when I read it back, it seemed to fit really well too. Anyway, I hope this met expectation, and… Oh yeah! There's a poll on profile. Which tunic would you have chosen? So check it out, and as per usual, read and review, because I know some of you aren't reviewing! Over and out, BV.**_


	8. The Island of Fire

_**Well, I said I would start writing this as soon as I got three fics up, so allow me to keep my promise now. Before starting, you may want to reread the last chapter just to recap. And of course, remember to silence your cell phones, and turn off flash on any cameras, as it could blind the actors momentarily. Por favor mantanges alejado, dé las puertas. **_

**Part 2**

"So this is where we find the _fire _elemental?" Link said, and rightfully so. Their small ferry had docked on the shore of the most lushly tropical island they had ever seen.

"Well, I admit this… looks a little too wet for fire, but I'm inclined to trust Kita. We'll have to search the island," the Wind Fish said, somewhat reluctantly

"If you say so," Link consented. "Alright, what do we know? We're looking for a guardian of nature who can help us find the Triforce. I've done this enough to know I won't get out of here without an unnecessary dungeon. So we should be looking for a dungeon. Since I don't see any dungeon right here, that means we'll have to look through the entire jungle," Link said crossly.

"Don't complain about it too much. Zelda wouldn't like that, would she?"

"I suppose not. Alright, let's go." Link and the Wind Fish started into the dense jungle. A few scattered jungle animals tried to attack them, but no real monsters existed on the island, it seemed. Link cut through the jungle for ten minutes longer before coming to a halt. There was some kind of natural wall separating them from what was presumably the dungeon. It looked like a gigantic fallen tree, except it was rounded all around the center of the island and covered in ivy.

"Do you suppose we could climb our way up?" the Wind Fish asked as he surveyed the barrier.

"One of us could boost the other up, but this ivy is too slick to climb."

"Well, it can't hurt to try," said the Wind Fish. "Hoist me up there. If I see anything that can get you across, you can drop me on the other side." Link did as the Wind Fish said, lifting him up to see. When he was all the way up, the Wind Fish made a startled noise, and shook out of Link's grasp. He tumbled across the border and fell flat on the other side.

"Wind Fish!" Link cried. He heard a groan from the other side.

"I'm alright," said the Wind Fish who sounded not alright at all. "You should see what's over here."

"What is it?" The Wind Fish went on to explain how there was a field that went on to the center of the island, which wasn't very far, and in the middle there was some sort of machinery with a fire at the bottom and a spire that went a good ways into the sky. After Link stepped back a few paces, he could just see the top. "I don't suppose you can get back over," said Link after a moment's pondering.

"No, it's too slippery to climb."

"Alright, I'll search the island for something."

"How is that going to help you?" the Wind Fish asked, though in no condition to stop him.

"This isn't my first quest. I know the tricks by now." Link took off in a jog toward the shore. In about ten minutes, he found a grotto on the beach that seemed to lead underwater. He took a few tentative steps inside. He had to swat away some Keese and wipe the sweat off his brow, but he found a strange room containing a mirror which reflected a little light from a crevice in the ceiling. In experiment, he tilted the mirror slightly on its rusted stand. It continued reflecting light outside of the cave. He had a small inkling and shone the light to where he figured to be the center of the island. After that was done, he made for the center again to see the Wind Fish.

"Link! Link!" he heard shouting from beyond the barrier.

"I'm here! What is it?"

"Link, I don't know how you did it, but the flame at the bottom got stronger and it's huge!"

"So it worked," Link said, trying to examine the spire. "I shone a light from the outside onto the spire." The Wind Fish studied the spire a little more closely.

"I've got it! The spire needs to be lit on all sides. The sun takes care of about half of it, so there's just one more little blank sliver. Follow my voice, I'll show you where it is." The Wind Fish led Link to the blank spot, and Link set out straight to the coast. There was another grotto there, which Link didn't hesitate to enter. As luck would have it, the mirror already seemed to be in the right position, but there was a sleeping Moblin sprawled across it. Link knew that Moblins were forces to be reckoned with, so he was glad that he had such a distinct advantage. He readied his sword and covered his body with his shield. Then he lit into the Moblin as quickly as his arms would allow. Fortnately, the Moblin died before it knew what hit him, but it let out a cry that Link recognized as a call to arms for other Moblins.

Link heard a quake from outside, whether from stampedes of Moblins or whatever was happening at the Wind Fish's spot. He poked his head out, desperately hoping for the latter. When he saw what was happening, he smiled. What better place to find a Fire Elemental, after all, than a volcano rising out of the ground.

_**Hey readers, I know it's been obscenely long since my last update, (I promise I've been working!) so I needed to publish today before I leave for vacation this afternoon. I hope you liked it anyway! Over and out, BV.**_


End file.
